Grubber
Grubber is a former supporting antagonist in the 2017 animated film My Little Pony: The Movie. He is a pug-faced hedgehog and also the former henchman of the Storm King. He along with Tempest Shadow helped the Storm King invade the entire land of Equestria and have Twilight Sparkle and other Princess' captured to use their magic to make Storm King more powerful. He is voiced by . Biography Invasion When first introduced, Grubber steps off one of the Storm King's ships as they land in Canterlot, and he announces the coming of the Storm King and introduces Tempest. Chasing Twilight and Her Friends Grubber assited Tempest to capture Twilight after she and her friends escaped. After capturing Twilight, they returned to Canterlot, where The Storm King arrives. Grubber greets the king before running off in fear. Final Battle While snacking on some of the food, Grubber sees the Trojan cake being pulled by Twilight's friends, with Capper instructing orders and some of the new friends hidden inside. When he takes a taste of the cake, Grubber sees the eye of one of Celaeno's crew. He was pulled right in after he called out to the guards, causing a battle. After the gang bursted out of the cake, Grubber was last seen sitting down with his hair sticking out covered with icing. Accepting Friendship Grubber's fate remained unclear, but in one of the movie's books The Great Princess Caper, he tried to fight but to no avail and decides to hide. After The Storm King's death and everyone celebrating, Grubber found himself completely ignored and decides to leave. Before he could, however, Tempest (finally redeemed and accepting friendship again) runs up to him and makes amends with him by giving him a cupcake with the word sidekick, which puzzles him, reminding her that he didn't help, only for Tempest to reply that she was doing something evil and he wasn't good at being evil. Tempest explains that while Grubber failed to be evil, powerful, mean, and scary, he still proved to be generous, loyal and laughable and she wants him to be her friend. Grubber happily accepts and joins the festival. In the credits, he is seen playing karaoke and pinnate with Tempest, pulling up the pinnate shape of Storm King when Tempest was trying to wack it blind fold, only for her to take it off and blast it with her magic. He is also seen dancing with the rest of new characters and Twilight's friends. Personality Described as "bumbling" and "a good guy put in a bad situation", Grubber is a loudmouthed wise-cracker, providing comedic banter to many of Tempest Shadow's scenes. He usually acts tough and tries to match Tempest's level of wickedness, but this is counterbalanced by his inherent cowardice and laziness. True to his name, Grubber has a very ravenous appetite, often shown eating or craving sweets. He is also innocent at heart, demonstrated by his awe at Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom and in The Great Princess Caper when he tries to get Tempest to accept him. Grubber also speaks with a distinct lisp. Appearance Grubber is a hedgehog with a black color and white streak hair. He wears a black vest with a symbol of The Storm King's kingdom. In the credits, his symboled vest now has a cupcake. His hair was also dyed pink in the credits when he was singing with the sound box and playing penata with Tempest. In the cast and character credits, it was reverted back to full white. Reception Similar to the Storm King, Grubber received mixed reception from critics and the fandom. Though Michael Peña's performance was praised, the character himself, along with his comedic moments, were criticized. Many would even go on to say that Grubber was an unnecessary character to include. However, Grubber did receive some praise from fans, and his role as the main protagonist in the picture book called The Great Princess Caper was considered his best appearance, although many have wondered why the book could not be made into a cartoon instead and if it ever depicted his actual fate in general. Quotes Trivia *Grubber was the only new character in the movie who does not have a background. *Despite his redemption being shown in The Great Princess Caper and the book adaption of the MLP film, many fans deny that Grubber ever reformed because of that sort of thing being too obvious for him, and his redemption being shown in books instead of the movie or an episode of the series, making it unconfirmed if it is canon. *In preparation for the role, Peña ad-libbed much of Grubber's dialogue in order to help him fit as a comic-relief character. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Incompetent Category:Male Category:Comic Relief Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Comedy Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes